Cyberphysician
| notable = Daisuke Ido Desty Nova Gauss | debut = Battle 1 }} A is a who practices what would be the equivalent of health care for cyborgs, robots, and androids: surgeries, transplants, tuning, and maintenance. Unlike a cybertechnician who may specialize in a specific cyborg body, cyberphysicians tend to be generalists because of the wide variety of cyborg enhancements and bodies that exist, particularly in the Scrapyard. They may set up their own clinics where they practice. Cyberphysicians in the Scrapyard Cyberphysicians fulfill at least three roles in the Scrapyard: Some like Daisuke Ido set up their own clinics where they practice. Ido, who was a doctor in Tiphares, served his apprenticeship as a cyberphysician under Gauss in ES 571,Gunnm: Another Stories - Gunnm LO History timeline. training at his clinic before opening his own practice on Tempest Street.Killing Angel - The Scrapyard and Motorball After Ido relocated to Farm 21, he reopened his practice there. Desty Nova himself learned the skills to become a master cyberphysician after fleeing Tiphares, operating out of his manor when he lived in the Scrapyard. Nova however used his practice to further his research into the conquest of karma. He modified the bodies of a select few to see if they could overcome their karma and experimented on his other "patients." .]] Other cyberphysicians provide the equivalent of emergency care for people who get into accidents or fights or are otherwise seriously injured on the street. They work in teams and replace the injured body parts with cyborg parts on the spot. However the replacement parts do not tend to be optimal for the patient, who is then saddled with expensive medical bills. After Ido was injured by Makaku, he barely avoided being turned into a cyborg by reaching Gonzu in time.Battle 4 A group of them are even shown watching a fight in Alita's first dream scenario that is generated by the Ouroboros Program, waiting to get to work on one of the combatants.Battle 49 Koyomi’s father was treated by cyberphysicians after he broke both legs by catching her when she was dropped by Den.Battle 50 Originally he was fitted to a caterpillar treaded lower body for mobility at the end of Battle Angel Alita, but in Last Order he has been fitted with thin, rudimentary cyborg legs and needs a crutch to provide stability when he walks.Phase 87 Koyomi herself was supposed to have been sold to pay for his treatment, but Vector intervened. When Kaos was hit by a taxi, several cyberphysicians instantly appeared to treat him, but backed off after seeing Vector’s mark on his pillory. They were later shown treating another accident victim alongside Kaos and soliciting curious passers by a fee to watch. When the patient revived, they gave him the option of paying off his bill in monthly installments.Phase 12 Cyberphysicians may also serve as the team doctors for motorball teams, which may also have mechanics and technicians on their staff. Koba was the doctor for Team Spandau. Elsewhere Cyberphysicians are presumably located throughout the Solar System due to the wide variety and existence of cyborgs in space. The medical team that worked on Zazie on Mars included cyberphysicians on its staff. They analysed the effects of the -like technique that Frau X had attacked her with, but were unable to determine a possible cure. However they did replace one of GG's arms after it had been blown off by the Verschlag which had been transmitted to it. References Category:Cyberphysicians